Happily Ever After
by Roxy0800
Summary: A story about the relationship between Jack and Ronnie, it is set just after he had his affair with selena. Jack/Ronnie
1. A suprise visitor

_(This story is set from a couple of weeks after Ronnie and Jack split up because of his affair with Selena. Please read and review, any criticism is much appreciated.)_

**Chapter One**

The sun had just set on the horizon, casting Albert Square into darkness, apart from the glow of the street lights. Ronnie sat up in her bedroom of the local pub, the Queen Victoria (or Queen Vic) as it was fondly referred to by the locals. As she gazed into the mirror her face was lit only by her bedside light, making her skin shine softly. When she used to look in the mirror she had seen beauty and radiance, but now she just saw that ghost like shine. Some would say this was because love made you feel beautiful, but Ronnie new different. She had proved them wrong, because she was in love, she just wasn't happy any more. The happiness of love made her feel beautiful, but all that had gone. Now the love just reminded her of all the hurt he had caused her. She was supposed to be getting ready to head over to the club; she knew that she'd have to face him sometime. Roxy thought she should just cut all of her ties with him and sell her part of the business. But that club had become part of her, part of them; after all it was called R&R. This thought brought a smile to her face. Ronnie and Roxy, they had always been best friends, and still were, but just like all best friends they had their arguments. Her thoughts were interrupted by Roxy shouting. "Ronnie, Oy Ronnie, are you up there?" Roxy knew was up here, they had briefly conversed on the stairs, Roxy had planned an evening out with Christian but as usual hadn't bothered to swap shifts and had tried to do it last minute with Ronnie. "_Yes_ I am up here, and before you ask no I can't look after the bar for you tonight, I've already told you I'm going to the club." she replied exasperated. "**I** know that, you've already told me about six times today." Roxy replied now equally annoyed. "What I was going to say was that you've got a visitor." Why was it that they seemed to be arguing more and more recently? Feeling bad for shouting unnecessarily, she relied gently. "Oh, sorry. Who is it?" Then Roxy said that one word that for some reason still sent tingles down her spine. "Jack."

Taking a deep gulp of air Ronnie tried to compose herself, "oh right, ermn... tell him to come up, I'm in my bedroom." "Are you sure Ron, I mean, after what he did to you." She meant it to show concern, Ronnie new that, but to her it seemed that she reminded her of it at every available opportunity. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes, but she knew that sometime she was going to have to face him, that was what tonight was all about. "Just send him up, I can handle Jack Branning," she replied, trying to sound like she used to, confident and quick witted. That was what he said he loved about her.

Downstairs in the bar, rather reluctantly Roxy says "right then Mr Branning, Ronnie says that you can go on up, she's in her bedroom. But, I warn you, you try any funny business and I can get you thrown out of here with just three little words." She tries to sound positive, determined not to let him see just how much her hurt her sister. He was his usual cocky and arrogant self, what did her sister ever see in him.

Jack was nervous, he didn't normally get like this over women, and when he did he tended to manage to wind someone up. "Oh yeh, and what are those 'three little words' then Roxanne?" There he was, doing it again. He knew how close Ronnie and Roxy were so why did he have to go and wind Roxy up, she was sure to make her feelings known to Ronnie, then he would definitely have blown any small chance he might have left with her. Her it came, her insulting reply, sure to put him back in his place, "like I'm gonna tell cheating scum like you." Yes it did, reminding him of the very reason why him and Ronnie weren't together anymore. It was his stupid mistake that had done it, that one moment of total and utter foolishness that had cost him his girlfriend. He turned to walk through in to their private quarters, when he is stopped yet again by Roxy. "Well, don't you want to know which one's her bedroom?" He already knew which one it was, he had been in on one of the rare occasions in their relationship when she had brought him back to hers, instead of them going over to his flat. "I already do, you see..." The look on Roxy's face was priceless, a mixture of shock and utter disgust. "Do I look like the kind of girl who needs to know the details of every time her sister slept with someone." She asked clear to make it known that she didn't approve, and added "I get enough action of my own thank you very much." "Of course you do Roxanne, how is Jase these days?" There he went again, not thinking about the consequences of his actions. It had obviously hit a nerve though, as for once she appeared to be speechless. "Argh" she stuttered "you know that we split up... just... Just go and see Ronnie will you." Finally, he could go, and do what he came to do, though he still hadn't quite worked out what to say. "Of course, I'm just on my way." He got the last word in that argument, which was very rare, especially when talking to Roxy.


	2. A shock confession

**Chapter Two**

Jack's climb to the top of the stairs seemed to take an age, yet when he reached the top he waited a little bit longer, nervous about what her reaction might be to his visit. Finally he plucked up the courage and knocked softly on her door. "Ronnie, can I come in? Are you decent?" He didn't want to walk in on her getting changed, that definitely wouldn't be a good start. His ears were listening for her voice, there it was, "of course I am, come in." He slowly pushes the door open and slowly enters. Starting to relax he attempts to crack a joke, "shame," that confused look came on her face, he's forgotten how many different facial expressions she actually had. "What?" she asked quizzically, not quite knowing what he was getting at. "Shame your decent," he replied. That was a risk he thought, how would she take it? A laugh somehow managed to escape her lips, she blushed and turned slightly pink, and she had been trying so hard not to let him realise that she still liked him. Oh well, she would have to play it that way now, "oh yeh?" Now she was scared, she was flirting with him, she didn't even know why he had visited her and here she was flirting.

Where was he supposed to stand? He couldn't stay here just hovering anxiously around the doorway. She just sat there staring into the mirror applying her mascara. He chose to sit on the edge of her bed, that way she would be able to see him in the mirror. Now tell her how you feel he though to himself, "yeh" he replied, "I really miss your body." No now that sounded like it was a purely sexual thing, "but most of all I miss you." There he'd told her, well he'd told her some of it, how would she react? They had to have that conversation some time, he could feel it coming, she was about to say something of great importance, that would have a great effect upon the way in which this conversation would go. "Yeh well, you shouldn't have slept with you ex-wife then." He had known that this would come up and wasn't sure if he was pleased that it had or not, he knew that it had to in order for them to move forward. "I've apologised for that." He knew flowers weren't the best way, but he thought she would be more likely to accept his apology if she didn't have to see him in order to do it.

Ronnie couldn't believe that he was trying to wriggle out of it, she was so angry, he wasn't even going to apologise. "Didn't you get the flowers?" he asked, confusing her for the second time today, and he had only been in her room for about 2minutes. "What flowers?" He seemed shocked, why was that, she should be the one who is confused. "The flowers I sent, I gave them to Roxy because she refused to let me see you." She was sure that Roxy never gave her any flowers, but even if she had, they wouldn't be a sufficient apology. "I never got the flowers. Why? Were they an apology?" She said this almost sarcastically, making him realise that flowers wouldn't have been enough to earn her forgiveness. He recognised this, and felt that he needed to explain, "There was a note with them." "It would have had to be a pretty good note," she knew she was being mean, but he still hadn't apologised.

Jack was lost for words; if only Ronnie had got that note then they might not be here now, she was refusing to make eye contact, and he said meekly "It was a very good note." Then Ronnie asked the question that he had been dreading. "Why, what did it say?" Ronnie was nervous now, she knew that the fate of their relationship hung on what was what he had written in that note. Jack however wasn't too sure how to answer this question, he had written the note because he couldn't say what was in it to her face. "I can't say." The look of anger that flashed across Ronnie's face at this point shocked Jack to his very core. She couldn't believe that he honestly thought she would just believe he had sent a note, when he wouldn't even tell her what was in it. "Why not?" she asked, "I bet there wasn't even a note." Jack's face was a picture of disbelief, he looked hurt, this was yet another side to his character that Ronnie had never seen. At the beginning that had been one of the things that had attracted her to him, it had added an excitement and buzz to their relationship. But this was a weaker side to him, when he replied is voice was quiet and tearful, "really there was. Ask Roxy." Now he was trying to pin the blame onto Roxy again, "why would she know what the note said?"

Jack was beginning to become frustrated, their conversation was moving so slowly and didn't seem to be going anywhere, why couldn't they just move on. Despite his annoyance he continued to explain, "she took the flowers to give you, and as I left The Vic she was reading the note." Now he had her attention, Roxy had read her note and then not even passed it on. Now she was really curious about what the note had said, and furious at Roxy. "How could she do that? The next time I see her..." Jack interrupted her, this wasn't the way he wanted their conversation to be going, he didn't want it to turn into Ronnie complaining to him about Roxy. "She was probably just looking out for you."

Ronnie had always prided herself in her independence, she didn't need her little sister looking out for her and interrupting her private life. "I can look after myself. Anyway tell me now, what did the note say?" He really didn't want to 

tell her, because he didn't think she would want to know. "It's too embarrassing." Ronnie could tell that he was beginning to weaken, and knew exactly how to get it out of him. "Well, if you're not man enough."

Jack realised immediately that she was playing him, but her cheap jibe still annoyed him, after much debating he finally gave in, after all she only had herself to blame. "Ok it said. Ronnie, there are no words that can justify what I did, it was inexcusable, and I will never forgive myself. It was a stupid moment of weakness, and the worst mistake of my life (I've made alot.) Please meet me in the gardens when you get this note, as we need to talk. Jack. P.S..." He faltered it was the next bit he had a problem with. Ronnie picked up on this "Go on," she prompted him. What could he have written that was so bad he couldn't say it to her face.

Taking a deep breath he plucked up the courage and said.

" P.S. I... I love you."


	3. Having doubts

**Chapter Three**

Ronnie lost her concentration and in doing so poked her mascara wand into her eye. "Ouch!" That wasn't any of the many replies that Jack had expected. A tear slowly rolled down Ronnie's cheeck as she rubbed at her eye. Without thinking Jack moved from the bed onto the stool that she was sat on. "Are you O.K?" he asked, "Here let me help you." She flinched at his touch, as his hand moved to wipe away the tear on her cheek. She still couldn't believe what he had said, maybe she had imagined it, as he hadn't mentioned it again. "Really I'm fine," she didn't think that she could cope with his touch at the moment. Despite her obvious discomfort with his presence Jack reached for the box of tissues and started to wipe away the smudged mascara around her eye. "What are you doing?" She held her breath as he reached for her face with his other hand, holding it still and gently stroking her skin with his thumb. "Cleaning you up," he replied, stating the obvious again, "just trust me." It was more of a request than a command so Ronnie sat still, her eyes focused on a spot in the centre of his forehead, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. "I have trust issues, remember?" She regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of her mouth, it was yet another reminder of what had been. Jack seemed to be remembering as well, and said softly "just try." Their eyes finally met as he placed the tissue on her dressing table.

Ronnie was unsure how long they had been sat there just looking into each other's eyes, but it felt like hours, when in reality she knew it could only have been a couple of seconds. Abruptly she broke from his gaze and reached for her make-up bag. Jack watches her curiously, and his eyes fix on a round red tub that she draws out from a bag, "What's that?" he asks. Ronnie catches his gaze in the mirror and smiles slightly, "lip balm" she replies, somehow managing to say it in a flirtatious manner. Just the mention of her lips managed to send Jack's heart racing, "sticky?" he asked questioning her. Tingles were going up Ronnie's spine just because of the close proximity of his body to hers, though they weren't touching. She could see that his eyes were firmly fixed upon her lips as she slowly moved her fingers over them, rubbing the balm in. "Nope, not sticky, but it does taste of raspberry." He tongue quickly darted out of her mouth and licked her lips. "Really?" he asked. She turned to face him, so their bodies were opposite. His eyes moved up to meet hers, as her hand drifted down to his. "Really?" His voice quiet and gentle now. She felt her body leaning in towards his; they were so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. Using his free hand, Jack gently stroked down her arm with his index finger sending shiver through her body. "Yeh" She muttered so softly that she wasn't even sure if he heard her.

Ronnie tilted her head to the side and her lips brushed against his, pausing for a second and then their lips met again, her arm moved upwards as her fingers curled around his neck. Jack felt waves of emotion rushing through him that he never even dreamt of, his arm hooked around her waist, never wanting to let her go again. As their lips gently broke apart, and their foreheads rested on the others, Ronnie took a deep breath, turned and ran out of the room, knocking into the door as she left.


	4. A second chance

**Chapter Four**

Jack could hear her feet pounding down the stairs, and then heard the back door slamming. He stands up but his feet refuse to move as if they are rooted to the spot. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them, it was pitch black outside now and he had no idea where she had gone. He ran down the stairs and yelled "Ronnie, wait!" He knew she probably couldn't hear him, but just in case.

Roxy was stood at the door; her arms folded across her chest, and said in a stern and almost mother like voice, "What have you done to her?" This was the very question that Jack had been asking himself, what had he done to her that had made her run away like that? "Nothing" he replied, he wasn't going to tell Roxy what had happened between them, he knew that Ronnie didn't need any aggravation from her sister, though they were close they had plenty of arguments. Roxy was fuming; she knew that he had done something to her. Ronnie was more vulnerable than most people new. Roxy had seen how hurt how Ronnie had been when Jack had slept with Selena, lying around in her pyjamas or tracksuits for days on end. Roxy didn't want to be seen as over protective, but she just didn't want for her to get hurt again. "Well it doesn't look like nothing." She retorted.

Hearing Roxy's raised voice Peggy walked into the bar and asks, "Where's she just run off too? And what are you doing here? Have you being hassling her?" Jack was now beginning to become annoyed, if he was going to stand any chance of catching up with Ronnie and making up with her then he would have to leave soon. "Just leave it will you," he snapped. With that he turned and opened the door leading into the cellar and ran out into the square.

He stood in the area where the market normally was and waited for his eyes to become accustomed to the dark, he could just make out a figure running through the gardens. Even from a distance he knew that it was Ronnie, her long slim legs jogging slowly along the paths, she was only wearing a figure hugging vest he realised. Yet, when he had been sat in her bedroom he hadn't noticed. She was slowing down to a gentle jog, so he sprinted to catch her up. "Ronnie. Wait."

He managed to catch up with her easily, and placed a hand on her elbow, gently pulling her towards him. As she turns towards him, he can see the tears streaming down her face, the subtle glow from the street lamps reflecting from them. As he looked into her eyes, he could see the hurt deep within them, making his own heart ache.

She could feel the trickles of water running down her face, and tried to find a way to speak. Gulping back the tears, she spoke, "I just can't deal with this now Jack." Just saying his name made her heart beat faster, yet it also made the tears come faster.

"Why?" he asked confused "what's difficult about it?" Ronnie new she was being stupid, he was all she had would ever want, but she didn't do second chances. She hadn't with her dad, and he was family. Yet she still felt the need to explain, "You hurt me Jack, you really hurt me."

When he heard those words, it was as if his heart had been pulled from his stomach, every time he remembered what he had done the guilt washed over him. But he just couldn't find the words to explain how he felt to her. "I know. If I could go back in time that would be the first thing I would change."

These were the words that Ronnie had dreamt of hearing, yet only now was thee a doubt in her mind. "What about Penny?" she asked. Surely he would rather his daughter was paralyzed from the waist down, than get her back. However as always Jack had a reason for everything, "that's harder to change," he explained "if I hadn't locked that guy up then many other people could have died." It seemed to be a good enough reason to Ronnie, yet one question was still nagging at the back of her mind. "How would you change it? Not sleep with her or just make sure you didn't get caught." Though she knew that there was only one answer to this question, it would make him think about what he really wanted. "I wouldn't go anywhere near her," he replied. This of course was the correct answer yet, it annoyed Ronnie, "why, because you couldn't control yourself?" The question came out harsher than she had meant it to, so she smiled briefly to try and soften the atmosphere slightly, after all she didn't want an argument, she wanted him.

Jack smiled, this wasn't how he had imaged their encounter going, yet he felt it was moving forward positively. He knew that they would have to have this conversation sometime, and if there was any hope of them getting back together then it would have to happen sooner rather than later. He thought his answer through carefully, not because he was making it up, but because he didn't want any misplaced words to trip him up. "No, I wouldn't go anywhere near here because she is manipulative and I can't stand to be anywhere near here. I was just trying to stop her from taking Penny to France. I know that doesn't excuse it."

Ronnie smiled; finally she felt that he had acknowledged his mistake, without trying to excuse it but explaining his reasoning. She felt that now he deserved that second chance. "No, it doesn't excuse it. But she's your daughter and I can see why you did it."

Jack tried to stop himself grinning stupidly as his heart beat started to race, "Thank you." Those words showed Ronnie just how much he wanted her, and how much he had grown. Before he would have come out with a cocky remark to try and lighten the situation. But just to make sure she reminded him, "just because I've forgiven you, doesn't mean that I have forgotten." Jack had realised that he would have to make up for that mistake every day that they were together, and wanted to tell her that. "But it means that we can move forward?"

Ronnie smiled, after all this he still wanted to have a relationship with her, and she was pretty certain that it wasn't a purely professional one he was after. "It means that I'm giving you a second chance." The smile across Jack's face mirrored her own, he drew his hands out of his pockets and slowly placed them on her waist. For the second time that day the space between them was getting smaller and smaller, until once again he could feel her breath on his neck. Still smiling she lifted her arms around the back of his neck, gently running her fingers through his hair. Their foreheads were now resting together, he nudged her nose with his, tilting her face and gently brushing her lips against his. Responding Ronnie kissed him back, her heart racing so fast she thought it echoed across the square. As their bodies drew closer, and she pressed herself up against him, she could feel his own heartbeat just as fast as her own.

They were totally lost in the kiss, each enjoying rediscovering the taste, smell and feel of the other. Reluctantly Ronnie gently broke away, "I don't want anyone to find out. Not because I'm ashamed of us. It's just that I can't deal with them questioning me about us all the time." She felt mean saying it to him, not knowing how he was going to take it. Her breath hitched in her throat as he registered what she had said. "That's fine by me, I'm just glad to have you back." Exhaling deeply, she murmured slightly and leant back in to start from where they had left off.

Jack gently pushed her away, and seeing the disappointment in her eyes, explained "much as I enjoy kissing you, might I suggest that if we're serious about no one finding out, we stop doing it directly under a street lamp." A giggle escaped from Ronnie's lips, realising the foolishness of their actions. "You're right.I'll see you in the club in a few minutes."

"It's a date," he replied, only realising how corny it sounded after the words came out of his mouth. In embarrassment he looked down to the ground, and then saw her naked feet. Mud splashed part way up them; presumably from the puddle right outside the exit from the Vic. Ronnie followed his gaze, and giggled at her bare feet. Jack loved her laugh; it was light and bubbly, just like she was when she occasionally let her guard down. "Do you want a lift to the Vic? You don't appear to have any shoes on." Ronnie looked up at him, sizing up the possibility of him being able to lift her up. With a previous boyfriend, he had tried to carry her but failed miserably to the embarrassment of them both. Deciding to play it safe she said "You couldn't carry me." As soon as she said it she saw that cocky grin return to his face, "You want to bet?" he said as he swept her up of her feet, holding her body close to his chest, as if it was so precious it could smash right there and then, into a thousand tiny pieces. Looking up into his eyes Ronnie smiled as he strode over effortlessly through the gardens towards the pub.

Gently placing her on her feet, he brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face and said "are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Much as Ronnie wanted to walk through those doors with Jack and announce to the whole pub that they were together now and that that was how it was going to be, she knew it wouldn't work just like that. "I think Phil would actually kill you if he found out like this," she said jokily but they both heard the seriousness behind her voice. "You could be right," Jack said, only now realising how hard it was going to be for them. "Of course I'm right, I always am," Ronnie said, lightening the atmosphere again.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Jack asked, realising that they needed to get their stories straight to avoid being discovered so early on in their relationship. "Well..," Ronnie said, "I'll tell them that you tried it on so I ran out, you caught up with me but I rejected you." Ronnie turned to leave through the doors into the bar "don't I get a kiss?" Jack asked. Ronnie leant forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Is that it?" he said leaning in towards her lips, she gently pushed him away and said. "You'll have to wait until later won't you." With that she turned and entered the Vic, leaving Jack smiling as the doors shut behind her.


End file.
